


The Time Two Founders/Presidents Were Arrested In Vermont

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Presidents, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, French Kissing, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Historical, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and James Madison get caught for doing something in Vermont, it's not just a carriage ride if you know what I mean.





	The Time Two Founders/Presidents Were Arrested In Vermont

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this fanfic, I don't think anyone knows exactly what the founding fathers were talking about, so please bear with me. Also, the sex is interrupted at the end, you know why.

The Sunday weather was cool, breezy and sunny while Madison and Jefferson rode their carriage through Vermont. The two have been very close friends since the Virginia Constitutional Convention in 1776 and had a lot in common. They were:

\- Virginians

\- American Statesman

\- Politicians

\- Founding Fathers

\- Presidents

\- Lawyers

\- Architects

\- Diplomats

It is not known if they have ever had a disagreement or a fall out. They're friendship grew thick and strong and stayed that way for their rest of their lives. In a way, they had a bromance which was more common in the 18th Century. Men would compliment each other, show affection and comfort each other without the fear of being mocked. 

*Don't worry this fanfic will get sexual. I know ya'll want it, just please be patient!*

As their carriage ride continued, the two men broke their silence after looking out at the natural scenery.

"It is so nice to be out here in Beautiful Vermont, the weather's perfect", Madison said joyfully.

"Indeed Madison, it's good take a short break from Virginia and Politics", Jefferson nodded and smiled in agreement.

"You know, we are on vacation and we won't be seeing our families for awhile", Madison said seductively and gave Jefferson a look that said 'I want you inside me'.

"Madison...we did that 'Experiment' stuff a long time ago", Jefferson looked up and down at Madison nervously.

Madison rubs his hardening cock and continues to beg Jefferson for some hot carriage ride sex. Jefferson couldn't contain himself and eventually gave in. The road was a lot smoother than expected, so of course it would be easier for them to perform some sexual activity. 

Quickly, Madison begins by leaning towards Jefferson and starts kissing his soft lips. He moves down to his neck to leave him little hickies. Jefferson can't help but throw his head back and let out a moan from the warm wet sensation from Madison's tongue. He closes his eyes, bites his lip and slowly touches himself.

"I never told my wife about what's happening between us", Madison said between each warm neck kiss he gave Jefferson.

"Me either, same with our friends", Jefferson responded with a soft voice.

"We have to make a promise to never tell anyone we know", Madison continued to bite Jefferson's neck.

"Deal", Jefferson said as he pulled Madison up onto his lap for some rough french kissing action.

Madison was excited that he and Jefferson had the chance to have carriage ride sex. It's always been a fantasy of his. Now it was coming true. They could feel each other's raging boners through each other's breeches and just wanted to get the fun done.

The make out session soon comes to an end. Madison slowly gets off of Jefferson's lap so he wouldn't fall in the moving carriage. He opens up Jefferson's breeches and was excited to see exposed big cock. He moistened his mouth and tried to fit the whole organ in his mouth, but having a gag reflex is a curse.

"Jemmy, it's ok if you can't fit the whole thing, you're doing so good", Jefferson said passionately and stoked his soft hair.

"Red Fox, I want to do this", Madison fondled Jefferson's balls and then fit the whole dick in his mouth, successfully.

Jefferson smiles and lets Madison continue doing what he's doing.

As expected, Madison did gag a little, but as usual, no vomit came up. He waited until the nauseous feeling went away, caught his breath and continued sucking. He looks up at Jefferson until he finally squirts.

"FUCK!", Jefferson yelped and shook from the orgasm. "Thank You Jemmy".

"Anytime Red Fox", Madison swallowed him clean and gave him an accomplished smiled.

It was Jefferson's turn to give a blowjob. He closes up his breeches as Madison sits back down, leans in to kiss him and then fits himself between the two seats in the tight nit carriage. 

Jefferson starts rubbing and kissing Madison's groin area, in a teasing manner. Looks at him seductively and opens his breeches to expose his hard cock. 

"Damn, for your height, you are a good size", Jefferson looked up in amazement and began sucking.

"Ha, thank you", Madison smirked and enjoyed the wet blowjob. "Keep going".

Madison closed his eyes and despite the wind and noise from the carriage, he could hear Jefferson's moaning and deep breaths from his performance.

Finally, Madison grunts and has a quick orgasm and just like what he did with Jefferson, he sucks up the sperm.

Before Madison could close back up his breeches and Jefferson could get back to his seat, their carriage suddenly stops and an unnamed officer opens up the door.

"What in God's name is this?!", the officer asked and covered his face in disbelief.

"Son of a b...", Madison stopped himself from swearing and closed his breeches as quickly as he could.

"We were just out for a carriage ride sir", Jefferson tried to play it cool. "You saw nothing!".

"I am well aware of who you gentlemen are and I don't really care what you were doing", the officer said angrily. "Don't you know that it is illegal to take carriage rides on a Sunday?".

"We had no idea sir, but we promise that this incident will never happen again", Madison apologized as sincerely as he possible could.

"Since you two are public figures, at least that's what people here call you", the officer cooled down a little. "I will still have to charge both of you because that is the law'.

"We completely understand that sir, I don't think we'll be coming back anytime soon", Jefferson winked at Madison.

"I'll let you gentlemen know that I have been following you on my horse for the past hour", the officer smirked. 

Jefferson and Madison looked at each other nervously and wanted to hurt the officer so they could keep their secret safe.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me". the officer finished writing down the charges and left the Virginians alone.

Well that was quite the short trip for Jefferson and Madison in Vermont. They never told anyone about their carriage ride story. Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: They really got arrested for taking a carriage ride on Sunday. It was illegal at the time according to Newsweek.


End file.
